The Founders Are Back
by GryffindorWolfSlytherinHybrid
Summary: When Sophie (O.C.) tells a Story at the Welcome Feast. Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's lives change completely.


All was quiet in the Great Hall as people were eating, well i say quiet i mean it was pretty loud. Harry and his two best friends were eating dinner near the very end of the Gryffindor table in case they had to make a quick get away, just then Dumbledore stood up and all chat stopped, 'welcome back to our old hands and too our new ones Welcome to Hogwarts'. We have two changes to staff this year. First is Professor Umbridge who will be teaching theory DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts) and the Practical will be taught by Sophie . Now i had you over to Sophie. Hello everyone, i may looking too young to be teaching, but that is because I am only 15 years old, but ( she called over the sound of gasping students) where I come from that is considered the age a women was meant to teach or get a job or even get married. Now before you go to bed i want to give you a history lesson. I have to make it interesting so it's going to be like a story. Here we go.

It all started in the year 985 B.C. Hermione gasped, 'Yes Hermione' asked Sophie amused. ' that was the year the founders built Hogwarts' said Hermione excitedly ' well done Hermione, you know your history'. Anyway. There were four people

The first was a man, he was regal but still knew how to have fun and didn't give a flying monkeys about blood purity, he also had a sarcastic side and a great sense of humor. His name was and is Godric Gryffindor.

Then it was his wife who loved books and cleverness but had a violent side to her especially with her bow and arrow she a pureblood aristocrat but again knew how to have fun. Her name was and is Rowena Ravenclaw.

Then it was their sister in all but blood. She was nothing like history portrayed her no, she is loyal and hard working but absolutely vicious with her throwing knives. Her name was and is Helga Hufflepuff.

Then finally its Helga's blood brother again nothing like history portrayed him. He was fun and sarcastic, witty and loving but again lethal with his potions and hunting swords and bow and arrow. He still didn't trust muggles in fact nobody did because muggles in those days wanted to burn who they thought witches and wizards at the stake. His name was and is Salazar Slytherin.

Then finally theirs Salazar's wife Sophie Slytherin which you might have guessed is me.

Now i have a secret. I can tell you that the reincarnations of the founders are in this room. Everybody in the Great Hall gasped minus the very grumpy and sour potions master. "Who are they" shouted the Great Hall as one. Do you want to know, well i can also tell you that they know who all of you are and that they are in this room. So all you have to do is shout the name of your house founder, they will come to you.

And with that the house's started shouting even Slytherin House lost all it's decorum and started shouting.

Godric Godric Godric Godric Rowena Rowena Rowena Rowena Helga Helga Helga Helga Salazar Salazar Salazar Salazar

And to the shock of everybody Ginny Weasley stood up and walked over to the head of the Hufflepuff Table and while she walked her robes changed they were no longer the boring Hogwarts uniform, they were now canary yellow robes underneath a black trimmed with yellow cloak. She also had two throwing knives of the blackest metal ever seen.

The second person to stand up was to some peoples not everyone's Hermione Granger stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw Table and also while she walked her robes changed the were now royal blue robe with and black cloak and bronze trim, and strapped to her back was a bow and arrow.

The third person to stand up not to a lot of people was Harry Potter and he stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and again while he walked his robes changed to scarlet robes with crimson cloak and gold stitching.

The forth person to stand up to the absolute shock of everyone in the Great Hall. It was Ronald Weasley and he stood and strood over to the Slytherin Table looking every bit the Slytherin pureblood, but as he walked it was his whole person changed, his face stayed the same it just got thinner and his cheekbones were more prominent, his muscles were more defined and were quivering underneath his robes. The perfect dueller, but the thing that changed the most were his eyes they went from the pale watery blue to the darkest royal blue some people had ever seen. His robes changed from the Hogwarts Uniform to black dueling robes with an emerald green cloak with a silver trim.

Hello Hogwarts shouted Harry or Godric.

It's good to finally say hello properly said Ginny/Helga and Hermione/Rowena.

How nice it is to be home again whispered Salazar/Ron. He spoke just above a whisper but everyone heard him as it echoed throughout the Great Hall. They could feel his magic as well pulsing through him in waves they could almost see and touch it.

Now shouted Godric breaking the silence.


End file.
